The Wolf That Fell In Love With Red Riding Hood (NeroHa)
by QueenOfAllThingsFood
Summary: Nekomura Iroha has got it all- She's the self proclaimed ruler of the forest, and ain't nobody gonna get in her way. Akita Nero is a simple boy in his early teens, who happens to stroll through said forest on a daily basis to care for his sickly Grandmother. What happens when the two develop unexpected feelings for one another? (Songfic that my friend Lili gave me an idea for. c: )


_It starts with a coincidence, an unavoidable scene_

_From far away I can see a spot of red, fleeing_

It had been such a long, uneventful day for Nekomura Iroha. The fourteen year old female lie on the branch of a tree, staring up into the azure, clear sky. The pink haired female had never been one to lounge around, but it was admittedly quite a perfect day. A toothpick jutted from her mouth, before her fingers grasped onto it, using it to clear her teeth of any left overs from her lunch earlier, before she threw the stick out of the tree, sending it plunging downwards without a care. This was **her** forest. She was the overlord of this green territory, and ain't no one gonna tell her what she could and couldn't do. Any animal or human that had something to say about it would be her next snack. She was at peace- In her element- Everything was exactly how she had envisioned it, ever since she was a little pup.

The pinkette had long since abandoned her pack (or so she liked to tell herself, though, it was quite frequent that she'd find herself back at their den, when it was raining, or when she was lonely), and was a true lone wolf. Nothing could bypass her and her fired up attitude. No human nor creature was ever able to defeat the almighty Nekomura! She had not the need for a romantic partner, who needed romance anyway?

Love was just something stupid that got in the way of her dominance over the forest. Iroha had huffed at the thought, closing her eyes, as she leaned back on the branch, relaxing further and cradling her head onto her hands, which were crossed to cushion herself behind her. "Hmph! A great ruler such as I, has not the need for silly romance! It would be foolish indeed to ever find myself caught in such an idiotic predicament! Yes, love is made only for peasants, who have nothing better to do with their lives than to get off with each other and produce more offspring, of which I am to rule!" Iroha boasted to herself pridefully, before smirking to herself, and beginning to relax a bit more, preparing herself for a nap. However, she was startled awake, when she found that she had heard a voice. A human perhaps? What would a human being doing here, in HER forest?

Perhaps she could have a small snack before she dozed off into her slumber.

_Deep within the mysterious woods, I came upon a black shade_

_Feeling that this was the start of something, I ran away, afraid._

Akita Nero had been hopelessly lost. The blonde male groaned as he pondered onward, his red hood shielding him from the warm sun, and swaying down to the ground behind him. "God damn it..." the male muttered to himself, stepping around the wide array of grass and animal droppings as he trudged along. If only his stupid cell phone could get some service...

It was quite often, actually, that the blonde fifteen year old found himself trudging through this forest. Indeed, his grandmother, who was sickly and frail, lived within the depths of this forest for whatever stupid elderly reason she had, and it wasn't uncommon for his mother to request that he stop by the house to visit her, or bring her goodies. However, it seemed as if the forest pathways changed every time he came, and he always, somehow or another, ended up getting lost in the depths of the green environment. Great. His cell phone is out of service, and he's lost. Could this get any better?

Nero continued to take light steps forward, before he felt himself nearly fall face first in the soil, and he stepped on his shoelace, which somehow became undone. Catching himself, he groaned, looking to the sky. "Very funny." he muttered, before kneeling down, reaching his small hands forward to begin playing at the loops of his undone laces.

Now was her chance.

Iroha had ever so quietly made her way down the tree, slowly working her way forwards. Her sharp nails lie on prepared hands, a wide smirk on her face, as her upper body knelt down. She was ready to pounce on the blonde, and enjoy a light snack before her slumber. He wasn't very tall or chubby, so he'd do quite nicely- The wolf had been trying to watch her weight anyways, so what perfect timing. However, before she could advance any further, the male had began to stand up, and she rushed as quietly as she could, over to the nearest tree, crouching behind it to avoid sight. _Hmph! Stupid human! I almost had him! _she cursed herself, before peering at the male from behind the tall natural guard.

Nero's head popped up quickly, and he frantically looked around. "Hello...? Is anyone there...?" he called out, but quietly, as he, for some reason, felt an uneasy aura. What was he being so scared for? There was nothing there. He had come through this forest all the time, and nothing had ever happened to him, right? Exhaling, the boy still, somehow wasn't able to reassure himself, and began to slowly, try to find his way back to the road.

Here goes.

Iroha pounced from behind the tree, startling the boy as she bared her fangs, and he stepped back in fear, only to find that he had fallen, tripping over a rock. The girl smirked, approaching him with a look of hunger and triumph, as she advanced slowly- Tauntingly to the male. The male's hood fell off of his head, his golden eyes glinting with fear, and he began to tear up. This was it. She had him corned on to a tree, and this was how he was going to die. The boy picked his arms up from the ground, bringing them to make an attempt to shield himself, holding them out in front of him- though they were shaking intensely.

_Hmph! How insolent! This was much too easy-_ Iroha had began to run towards him, her hands high as she prepared to make her first strike, but she found herself stopping, while her arm was in the air. Her hazel eyes met with his own fearful yellow orbs for a second, as she found herself getting lost- Hypnotised by his pools of gold. Something just... Seemed to make her stop for a moment. Her hands slowly began to lower, and her bloodthirsty eyes softened. What was she doing? He was defenceless- She was the almighty ruler of the forest. She had the upper hand.

... But she couldn't bring herself to kill him.

Approaching the blonde, who had still been shaking, she opened her mouth to speak, after slightly grabbing hold of one of his arms. "Blondie-" she began to speak, but he didn't listen. His eyes still filled with fear, he shoved her off, and stood up as fast as he could, sprinting off in any direction- He needed to get away from her before he wound up dead. Nero took his chance, and bolted like there was no tomorrow.

"H-Hey! Wait! I'm not going to-!" But it was too late. Nekomura drew her extended hand back in closer, before looking in the direction of where he had fled. "Hurt you..." she finished to herself. Maybe she could catch up with him. Yes, that was exactly what she was going to do!

Iroha began sprinting, not thinking twice about what she was doing. She had no idea why she was so compelled to speak to him- To greet him- To befriend him- But she couldn't stop herself, as he ran as fast as her long legs would carry her. She had to catch up with him, no questions asked.

_Our "meeting" was / only meant to come_

_To an end / And so I chose_

_Deliberately to take the longer way around_

Nero hadn't stopped running, despite the hot sun blaring down on his now free golden hair. He had not bothered to place his hood back on, and the flustered male ran as fast and as far as his legs would allow. Eventually, however, the need for a calm breath burned his throat, and he ceased his excessive movement, slowing down, as he found that he had reached the road, once more. He hadn't heard her following him. He was safe now.

Nero took in a huge breath, bringing his hands to his knees as he panted heavily. Why hadn't she killed him? What compelled her to hesitate? Questions rung through his mind, as he tried to regain the air in his burning lungs. It took a few minutes, but he finally was able to slow his heart rate, standing back up. A light shuffle could be heard from behind him in the grassy forest, and he turned sharply, catching sight of her, once again. It was the wolf. Nero's face grew flushed, as the two made eye contact. The boy had prepared to book it once more, but just as he turned to flee, his gaze drifted back over to the wolf girl. She had been looking down, her expression solemn. Was she... Sad...? She looked back up at him, causing him to flush even more. This couldn't be happening. She was a wolf, and he was- He was Little Red Riding Hood.

However, he didn't approach her. He couldn't.

Looking ahead at the signs the road had- He decided to take a detour, wanting to instead take the longer way. He couldn't believe he was doing this, but he hoped that letting her follow him would be enough. The boy wanted her to be happy, but at the same time, fear was a pulsing emotion, and he couldn't bring himself to meet her.

_I want to meet you, or_

_I want to touch you, or_

_I want to talk to you but it's unthinkable, the_

_Delicate you and the_

_Dangerous me, our_

_Meeting has only one ending_

_It's unfair that_

_We are bound to this_

_cursed fate that will never change Ah,_

_Why did you have to be_

_Why did I have to be the_

_Wolf and Little Red Riding Hood_

_I'm sure that you will walk again, today, on this route_

_And like always I can't do anything except watch over you_

It had been a month since their first encounter. Nekomura Iroha had never felt anything more pure and true- She hated the feeling, truly she did- But she knew she couldn't deny that she indeed, did have feelings for the blonde human in the red cape. God, why did it have to be him? Any creature in this forest would probably kill for a wolf as powerful and attractive as she! She was sexy and dominant- So of all the liable choices- Why did she chose him? Iroha hadn't a clue, but she supposed that love wasn't really something that gave all the answers away like that. What's done is done, and Cupid couldn't have fucked up any worse.

Iroha lie on the tree above the classic road- Indeed, it was common for him to take this way. She was most certain that he'd travel along that very same path once again. How the pinkette longed to speak to him... She didn't even know his name. She wanted so badly to know more about him- His likes, his dislikes, his favourite foods- But no. She couldn't. She just couldn't, and it killed her every day to never know anything more than what she observed from the sidelines. Iroha knew he did very much enjoy his electronics- And he was cute when he was flustered- But was that really all there was that she could learn? The girl heaved a sigh, waiting patiently to hear the step, step, stepping of his red converse. Finally, her hopes were fulfilled. Sliding down the tree, Iroha hid, a wide smile on her face. Here he comes!

_Like everyday you are hiding, today, beyond that tree_

_So as I walk past I pretend that I don't see anything_

This had become the definition of insane. Nero walked along the beige trail, kicking rocks about as he walked along, head down. His hood was off as he pondered on- The boy knew that she was fond of his hair, so he was sure to give her at least that. This had been going on for God knows how long, but it was strange- Nero found himself enjoying it more and more. It turns out she wasn't the big scary wolf he had originally assumed, and God- He felt horrible for thinking such a thing to begin with. The wolf girl appeared to be mischievous- She was sly and seemed to be quite confident, as he'd sometimes catch a smirk when he managed to catch a glimpse of her from behind the tree-

Behind... The tree...

How he longed to speak to her. To know her name- Her likes, her dislikes- Her favourite foods-

Well, maybe not that last part. She was a wolf, after all.

This was insane. What had gotten into him? Why did he keep coming this way? Maybe... Maybe it was how cute she looked when she was smiling. Or how adorable she sounded when she was trying to restrain a laugh. He'd often drive such a sound out of her when he was to trip on a rock, or stub his toe on a tree, being the clutz he is. Sometimes, hearing her laugh would remind him of how her voice sounded, and he held that dear to his heart.

_My gaze / you'll never catch and_

_My voice / you'll never hear_

_Only our sighs will overlap with one another_

_I cannot meet you, and_

_I cannot touch you, and I_

_Cannot talk to you, but it is okay, the_

_Helpless you and the_

_Incompetent me, as_

_Long as we are here I'm happy_

_If this is not what_

_you would call love then_

_I do not see the need for words Ah,_

_no matter how much_

_I think about it, our_

_ending will always stay the same_

Today was a day like any other. Nero once more found himself entering the forest, on his way to his dear Grandmother's house. A basket of fresh baked sweets lie in his small, delicate hands, as he advanced onward, with pep in his step. His sickly Grandmother had slowly began to regain her strength, which shocked the entire family. The monotone, frail woman, had began to regain the meat on her bones, thanks to the meals Nero had been cooking her, and the goodies he would so commonly volunteer to bring her, although that in itself was usually of alternate motives alongside the notion. Life was going great. He had even felt that the girl and him were becoming somewhat closer. She had began hiding behind closer trees, and he could tell that she knew that he knew of her presence. Entering the forest, Nero once again, took the long detour road, that he had grown so accustomed to.

But something was off.

Nero began to walk slower, looking around. He wasn't mistaken- The pink haired girl was nowhere to be found. She always made herself quite visible, most likely on purpose, to try to get Nero's attention. However, he could not see, nor feel the girl's presence at all. The blonde boy frowned, his brows furrowing, but he continued onward, to his Grandmother's cottage. Maybe the wolf girl was busy today- Hopefully, he'd at least see her when he was leaving.

Upon finally reaching the cottage, Nero removed his key from his pocket, placing the silver artefact in the keyhole. Twisting it quickly, the boy opened the door pushing it forward.

"Grandma, I'm he-"

_I wanted to meet you_

_I wanted to touch you_

_I wanted to talk to you, honestly,_

_ to __me you are precious, I_

_promise I'm gentle but our_

_Meeting is tied to this ending_

Blinking back tears, the boy dropped his key and his basket altogether, the cookies spilling out as it hit the floor, steam emanating fresh off the recently made sweets. "... Why...?" he breathed out, his voice hoarse. He bit his lip, feeling tears pool out of his eyes. "Why did you do this?" he asked once again, this time, his voice loud and demanding. His golden eyes shimmered with fear, for the first time in five months, and he placed his foot a step backwards.

She looked up at him, her eyes full of regret, as she tried to stand up. "Please, don't leave- It's... I'm... I'm sorry!" she tried to say, but her voice was hoarse- It came out as a whisper. What had she done? God, why? Iroha tried to advance towards him, extending her bloodied hand out, wanting to touch him- To hold him and tell him that she didn't mean it, but he retreated ten times faster than she could advance. Tears streamed down his face, as he continuously mouthed the word, 'Why?', as if he was waiting for an answer that would repair his bloodied and maimed Grandmother back.

_Just how many times?_

_Oh How many times_

_Have I prayed to God, but even still_

_Unfortunately, unfortunately We're_

_still the wolf and little red riding hood._

Retreating out the door, Nero made an attempt to turn on his heel- To run off- But he found himself once more tripping over his cape. Iroha tried to approach him, wanting to apologise and reassure him that she wasn't going to hurt him in any kind of way, but by the look of fear in his golden orbs- She could tell she had already hurt him- Mentally. Hazel met gold, this time, her eyes filled with remorse and sorrow, while his were matching with the same wet glimmer. Iroha felt so helpless. She had made the love of her life cry, for the second time. What the hell was wrong with her? Feeling helpless, the girl stood there, biting her lip. She tried once more to reach out, to help him up, but she only succeeded in making him cower more.

_I wanted to comfort you_

_when you were crying, but the_

_Arm I reached out was trembling, though_

_Still I love you and I_

_want to hold you but I_

_know that I won't be able to_

Nero quickly scooted backwards, before he stood up quickly, staring her down with solemn, shining eyes. "I didn't even know your name.." he said quietly, more to himself than anything. He shook his head, turning on his heel to run- To flee- But she grabbed hold of his hood before he could, tightening her grip, as if he'd slip through her hands like sand. "Please.." she whispered, every piece of her ego faltering. She wanted him to stay. She wanted to apologise. But she felt the fabric begin to tear as her claws dug into the hood, and the rest of the fabric floated downwards, as Iroha was left with the small piece of the crimson textile.

_However I struggle_

_However I pray, my_

_claws and fangs won't go away_

Nero turned his back completely to her, and shook his head, before bolting down the road. He just wanted to be closer to her, to know her likes and dislikes- To see more of her beautiful smile.

Why couldn't he be a wolf...?

Clutching onto the red fabric, Iroha watched him flee, fighting back more tears. All she wanted was to love him like any other- To hold him, speak to him- Listen to him- Share laughs, and cry with each other- Why?

Why couldn't she be a human...?

_So let's just wait until your_

_Tears are gone_

Exhaling deeply, the pinketter brought a blooding arm to wipe the tears from her moist eyes. She couldn't be seen crying. She had a forest to rule. It was his fault for not wanting to be her right hand man. What an idiot...

Climbing up the nearest tree, Iroha looked up into the sky from the highest branch. Gripping tightly onto the crimson piece of his hood, she looked up at the grey sky with solemn eyes, hoping with all her heart. Maybe if she wished harder- Prayed harder- Things would change. All she wanted in this pitiful world was to be with him. She'd die a thousand deaths if she had to. Iroha finally realised just how powerful a thing love was- And all she wanted was to be able to embrace her feelings for the blonde boy- Without harming anyone.

Shutting her eyes, she made this wish one more time, wishing with all her heart, that they could one day be happy together.

_And I will be on my side of the tree_

It was the worst feeling ever to know that she'd die before she got to see this one hope as a reality.

_Always_


End file.
